The Center for Molecular Medicine (CMM) is a coalition of scientists with interest in the application of the techniques of molecular biology to the investigation of the causes, progression or circumvention of disease processes. The CMM has the following specific goals and objectives: To develop vigorous and productive research collaborations not only with colleagues at the center but also with scientists at the regional, national and international level; to publish scholarly research work in national and international peer-reviewed journals; to participate actively in invited research seminars, talks and journal club; to encourage graduate and undergraduate students to participate in such activities; to participate in writing multi-investigator grant applications for major equipment and instrument needs; to help in organizing an annual CMM research symposium; to disseminate relevant information such as potential collaborators and the latest research to fellow scientists after attending scientific conferences, meetings and symposia at the national and international level. The requested RCMI Program support for the CMM is for salaries, and start-up funds for four new faculty, support for research technicians for RCMI-affiliated scientists and for supplemental travel funds.